Isla Does What She Wants
by Dantai
Summary: A story following Isla McCraken as she does whatever she fucking wants. Cover art done by LindoP from the Project Mouthwash Discord.
1. Chapter 1

All was quiet in Gornico, something of a rare event as of late, on a lazy Saturday afternoon soft music floated through the air coming from a new radio playing on the counter. The bartender Matteo Brandili was lazily washing a glass tumbler as he watched some of his patrons quietly talk and drink as they enjoyed the atmosphere. Sterling Wolfric was alone at a table, quietly drinking a glass of rum, and for the first time Matteo could remember in a long time his employees and friend were not around. The McCraken twins and his singer Diane had left a few days ago and with a sad smiled the usually jubilant bartender went back to his work keeping his friends in his mind.

Deep in the wood surrounding Giornico there stood a translucent door and a soft shimmering bubble that surrounded it. Inside the bubble and through the door that seamingly lead to nowhere there was a magnificent hallway, and a even better mansion that would change in shift based on the need of the inhabitants. At this moment one specific inhabitant, Isla McCraken was wondering the halls looking for a place to relax. As if on cue the red haired woman began to hear soft singing and steam rising from a door to her left. Shrugging the grenadier walks up to the door and knocks.

"Ian I swear to god. What do you want?" The perturbed voice of Diane yells from the door.

"Wrong twin Princess." Isla yells back as she opens the door to find a hot spring similar to the one they had in Helgriss Laboratory.

"Oh Isla, I'm sorry I thought you were your brother." Diane says as she sinks back into the steaming water.

"I can tell, let me guess he pissed you off during your… alone time?" Isla asks as he begins to take off her clothes and sink into the bath across from Isla.

"No, we meet up with Jack as we said when we returned and…" Diane begins before trailing off.

"You overreacted didn't you?" Isla asks as she takes her down from her ponytail.

"I… yes I overreacted." Dian says as she sinks further into the water so that it reaches just below her nose.

"So now you're taking it out on my brother? That doesn't seem fair." Isla says coldly.

"I'm not taking it out on him," Diane says as she jumps to her feet defensively.

"They why avoid him, why ignore him, and I swear if you give me that 'I'm a bad person' crap again I will smack you." Isla says as she also stands from her seat in the water.

"Well I am!" Diane yells as she comes nose to nose with her teammate. Growling in anger Isla full force smacks the Aasimar bard causing her to fall back on her ass.

"That isn't a fucking excuse, you don't get to hide behind that like a two year old with a safety blanket!" Isla yells as she towers over the shocked bard.

"Then what prey tell, am I supposed to do?!" Diane exclames as she rights herself in the large pool of water.

"Be a better person." Isla says calmly as she sits back down and glares at her teammate. For a long moment the two women quietly glare at each other before Diane slumps into the water seemingly defeated.

"Ok then… how should I begin to be as you put it 'a better person?'" She asks dejectedly.

"I don't know how about you stop running from your problems?" Isla suggests somewhat harshly.

"That… Could be a good start I suppose." Diane says skeptically before sighing again. As Isla smirks at her handywork, the alchemist returns to washing her hair before simply deciding to soak in the pool sized hot bath.

AN

Ok so here is chapter one of a story that I am calling "Isla gets what she wants" for now. I hope you have enjoyed the short first chapter and please please for the love of DM please review telling me what you all would like to see. Thank you and Tara


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter Two**_

The moon was high in the sky over Gorinco, and in the ethereal magnificent mansion summoned by one Diane Winters, all was quiet. All except for the room of one Isla McCraken. In the room of the buxom bomb maker, a frustrated groan sounded every few minutes as she tossed and turned in her bed. Finally giving up on her futile attempt at sleep Isla got up from her bed and stormed over to her, saddeningly small, selection of belongings and threw on her usual cloths. Storming out of her room Isla heads down the twisting and turning halls trying to find some way to tire herself. Eventually Isla decides that the mansion held no wealth of entertainment for her so she walks out through the front door and is quickly cut of by Lancer.

"Hello Isla, what are you doing at this hour?" The man in the heavy suit of armor asks as he idly twirls his halberd.

"Fuck off Lancer I'm just going for a walk." Isla says as she pushes past the armored servent.

"Alone, in the middle of the woods, wonderful idea." Lancer says as he begins to follow her.

"Don't you have something better to do than just following me around, like talking with you asshole of a master!" Isla yells as she continues to storm off through the woods.

"Actually he asked me to keep an eye on you." Lancer replies in the same monotone voice he usually holds.

"Oh why the hell would he do that?" She asks her curiosity peaked.

"He said, and I quote, 'Keep and eye on her, I don't want to wake up to a crazy bitch holding a knife to my throat.'" Lancer says never once changing his tone. Isla stopped for a second to consider what David had said before shrugging.

"He's not as dumb as he looks." Isla mutters before continuing to walk through the woods.

As she walked, she noticed that Lancer had disappeared, although she knew this didn't necessarily mean he was gone. Feeling out with her magic she looks for the well of magic that is the telltale sign of a servant and finds it no more than a few yards away, meaning if he was hiding he wasn't doing so from her. With a sigh Isla is glad for the sudo solitary, which while not exactly what she wanted, was greatly appreciated. Leaning against a random tree, Isla slides gently down and pulls out her gearblade. Planting it in the ground in front of her she studies the gears and starts to reminisce about times long past.

"Hey Isla, going for a walk?" An accented voice says drawing Isla's attention away from her sword.

"What do you want David?" Isla asks with a heavy bite to her tone.

"Wow there I'm just here to talk." David says as he hold up his hands defensively.

"Oh god, you aren't here to tell me that you are fucking Orla are you?" Isla asks with a disgusted shiver.

"Yeah no, I'm not." David says with a disgusted look.

"Good." Isla says before pointing to a spot for David to sit. For a minute the duo sat in quiet before Isla spoke up. "Why did you come out her David?"

"Lancer woke me, said you went out for a walk." David explained.

"Fuckin nark." Isla mutters before turning and punching David in the shoulder.

"What the fuck was that for?" David asks as he rubs his arm.

"That was for having Lancer watch me you jackass." Isla says loudly.

"Well after the whole Duncan thing, is it so wrong to assume you would be pissed?" David asks as pulls his thumb across his neck.

"Oh, I'm pissed I am so fucking pissed for so many reasons. You go on and on about not fucking trusting us, yet you drop that shit like it's nothing!" Isla yells.

"Well excuse me for trying to set myself up to win a war for **any** wish I want, not like you and your brother didn't do the same thing!" David yells back. Isla shoots to her feet her face and body flushed with anger.

"We fucking didn't." Isla says as her voice drops to a deadly calm.

"Oh really miss high and mighty?" David asks sarcastically.

"Really, and I know I can say that because guess what we aren't working for the Dyle clan asshole!" Isla yells as she punches David in the chest. Reacting in anger David swings his own fist out barely catching Islas shoulder. Dashing backwards Isla pulls her gearblade from the dirt and takes a fighting stance. In turn David draws his hexblade and adopts a similar stance, and a few feet behind him Lancer fades into view wielding his halberd.

"Lancer stand down, this is between me and her!" David growls out causing the ghostly servant to slash the tip of his weapon down, embedding it in the ground.

Staring at each other, David and Isla glare daggers as they wait for the other to move. Isla is the first to attack launching towards swinging her greatsword wildly in a fit of rage. David manages to either block or dodge the majority of the wild swipes, however a downward slash managed to barely catch his chest leaving a light read line from his shoulder down to his hip. Kicking out his leg, David plants his foot firmly in Isla's stomach kicking her back and knocking the wind from her. Lunging forward he stabs his blade into her shoulder causing her to scream out in pain before headbutting him away. Acting in insteant Isla begins to pool her magic into spinning the gears faster and preparing the firestorm at the blade heart before sudden realisation crossed her mind and she stopped, choosing instead to stab the blade back into the ground. Hesitantly David sheaths his own weapon, waiting for the red head to act first.

"Fuck I'm turning into Diane." Isla mutters as she drops onto the ground and lays back.

"What are you talking about?" David asks as he carefully approaches her.

"It turns out she overreacted with Jack, and I just did it to you." Isla sighs in frustration.

"Well then how about this let's have a talk. You know like normal people and not the fucking crazy people we are." David suggest as he plops down next to Isla.

"Fine, where should we start?" Isla asks.

AN

Ok so here is chapter two of Isla Does What She Wants, which in my opinion is a better name. I am going to point out that I feel far less comfortable writing characters for this story than I do for Fire and Water, but that simply means I have to write for this more often to get it down. Soup can will be up next week and then we will be back to this. Thank you for reading and Tara.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter Three**_

The sun had just breached the horizon of Giornico when Ian McCraken awoke from his relatively restless sleep. His mind had been filled with thought of the war, and a question that had plagued him for quite some time, when the time came who would he side with. Rising into a sitting position Ian shook his messy red hair and pushed the looming question from his mind, deciding it was far better to deal with the here and now. Putting on his usual outfit, albeit on that had less blood, scorch marks, and holes in it, Ian walked from his room and found Diane standing outside, her arm raised to knock on his door.

"Oh Diane! What… um what can I do for you?" He awkwardly asked as he fought down his usual mannerisms.

"Oh good, your awake. Last night your sister and I had a… conversation, and because of that I thought it would be good for us to… talk." The Aasimar singer says as she nervously twirls a lock of her hair around her finger.

"Um sure do you want to come in or…" Ian asks before trailing off.

"I was actually thinking dinner… tonight." Diane explains, a light pink blush rising on her cheeks.

"Yes!... I mean sure sure, that sounds good." Ian yells before trying to cover his excitement.

"Smooth Ian, smooth." Diane deadpans before giggling and walking away, leaving the gun toting alchemist to stand in the doorframe to his room completely stunned, and ecstatic.

"Finally, you didn't fuck it up!" A voice yells causing Ian to jump and knock his head against the doorframe. Turning around Ian is met with Isla and David celebrating, and behind him Lancer is quietly standing with his helmet in his hands, an approving smile on his face.

"Oh hey guys…. How long were you standing there?" Ian asks.

"Long enough to see you get a date." Isla says happily.

"It isn't a date its-" Ian begins to say before David gets in his face.

"This may be your one chance Ian. Don't. Fuck. It. Up." David says in a low threatening tone.

"Don't fuck it up got it." Ian says as he holds his hands up submissive.

"Good." David says as he backs up and walks away.

"So you and Diane huh?" Isla says as she wiggles her eyebrows. Ian stammers for word but he is saved by the team's newest member Malaclypse emerging from the shadows.

"I would think the better thing to talk about would be the night long talk you and David had, Isla." The non-magical assassin says before disappearing again.

"God damn it you sneaky bastard." Isla growls before turning to the questioning gaze of Ian.

"All night?" Ian asks, now waggling his own eyebrows in return.

"Damn you Malaclypse!" Isla yells into the air.

"So, what did ya, _talk_ about?" Ian asks his sister as she continues to fume at the now gone rogue.

"The thing with Duncan, the curse on Lancer, some other things." Isla says nonchalantly, as she begins to walk away.

"What are you hiding?" Ian asks following her.

"What do you mean?" She asks trying to feign innocence.

"Isla don't try to be innocent, we both know you're bad at it." Ian says frowning.

"Ok fine, before we started to talk we may have fought." Isla says sighing.

"Did you kick his ass?" Ian questions with a blank face.

"Of course I did." Isla says proudly before both twins burst into laughter. Walking to the dining area, Ian grabs his sisters arm before they go in and stops her.

"Isla, what are we going to do?" He asks quietly.

"What do you mean?" She questions as she moves away from the door.

"I mean, if and when the war comes down to just David and Duncan, who are we going to side with?" He clarifies.

"I… Ian, let's focus on finding dad, and dealing with Rider and Berserker first, then if we're alive to see it, we can decide then." Isla says with a heavy sigh.

"Isla we need to be on the same page we-" Ian begins before his sister cuts him off.

"Ian, you have a date tonight, if you fuck it up because of this war David will beat you to death, and I will watch." Isla says silencing her brother.

"Yeah, yeah you're right." Ian sighs, before smiling at his sister.

"Good now let's get some food and get going, if we stay too long the grail may send a pissy Berserker after us." Isla jokes as she walks past David and Diane to pick up a danish.

"What about Berserker?" David asks with a raised eyebrow

"He isn't here is he?" Diane worries before a raised hand from David calms her.

"No he isn't her princess, just talking about how we are going to have to move soon to keep ready." Isla says as she eats.

"Not a bad idea." Lancer says from his place behind David.

"We can move tomorrow, head down to deal with Jack, and our dad." Ian says in between bites of an apple he picked up.

"One last day in the woods, doesn't seem half bad." Isla quips with a mouth full of pastry.

"Isla dear, you shouldn't talk with your mouth full." Diane says as she hands a handkerchief over for the grenadier to use. Rolling her eyes said woman swallows the food in her mouth and takes the piece of cloth to wipe around her mouth.

"So, what's on the docket for the day?" David asks to the room at large as the small group enjoys their meal, and as Malaclypse appears and hands out a round of chocolate malts.

"Well we know Ian and DIane have plans later tonight-" Isla says, causing Diane to speak up.

"You heard, Ian did you blad?" Diane yells before Lancer corrects her.

"No, you had a conversation out in public." The servant says causing both Ian and Diane to blush.

"Speaking of Ian, you are going to need some help getting ready, Janne you and I have to get this… I don't want to say man but… we have to get him ready." David says as he gestures to Ian.

"Hey what makes you think I can't get ready on my own?" Ian asks, causing the whole room to turn and give him a questioning look.

"To put it simply, you are a failure when it comes to formal events." Lancer says flatly.

"Harsh but true, ok so what else is happening today?" The red haired distiller says defeated.

"Well if he is getting help from David and Janne, then how about I help you out Diane?" Isla asks. Diane thinks over the request for a few minutes before shrugging .

"I suppose it couldn't hurt." Diane mutters quietly.

Yes!" Isla yells happily as she jumps to her feet.

"Well, it is just after eight and your date is a dinner date, so I am going to go take a nap." David says as he walks away.

"Know what same." Isla yawns as she gets up and heads to her own room. Lancer simply grunts and disappears from the room, leaving Ian, Diane, and Malaclypse alone in the dining room.

"I umm… I should go get some brewing done for when we're ready to move again, keep up the flow of health potions you know." He says as he awkwardly gets up and walks to his room.

"So, Diane, your a singer, what's that like?" Malaclypse asks as he holds a picture of chocolate malts.

AN

FUCK THIS CHAPTER AND ALL THAT IT IS AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH…. Anyway, here is chapter three, I wrote this around episode 55 of the campaign, and you know all that fun, let's talk to Diane moments. I feel bad for logan sometimes, but it helps me so much. Anyway read review favorite follow, all that jazz. Thank you and Tara.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter Four**_

Night had fallen yet again, and most of the day was spent in relaxation. David and Isla had spent the time sleeping in their individual rooms, while Ian was busy brewing health potions, and secretly getting high from the fumes, and Diane had decided to take a quick nap herself before waking up and taking a long bath. Malaclypse was… somewhere within the bounded field that was the magnificent mansion. Diane had just finished her near two hour long soak, and was standing in front of a full length mirror, admiring her body, and thinking of what to wear for her event of the night. As she stared into the mirror she hear a series of rapid knocks from her door.

"Who is it?" She asked knowing better than to just assume who was behind the door.

"It's me, I'm coming in." Isla says from behind the door, before she quickly opens it and dashes in.

"Good, I am trying to pick something to wear, and I need help with my hair and my make-up." Dian says as she points to her vanity. Isla nods and walks over to pick up a simple hairbrush before walking back over to Diane and handing it to her.

"Here, I will help with the make up later, for now whatcha gonna wear?" Isla says as she pulls up Diane's suitcase and begins to rifle through all the fancy dresses and formal wear. Pulling out an elegant short black dress, Isla holds it up for Diane to see.

"How about this, it looks good." Isla says holding the dress up.

"I don't want to kill your brother Isla." Diane says as she brushes her hair, angrily attacking a knot of her hair.

"But you should, come on Diane you always talk about looking drop dead gorgeous so why not make Ian drop dead?" Isla asks as she holds onto the black dress.

"Keep looking, if I don't like anything else then we can circle back." The Aasimar singer says with a sigh. With a smug look, the red haired grenadier lays the dress out on the bed and continues to look. A few seconds later she comes up with a floor length red dress.

"Oh this one is cute." Isla says causing Diane to look up, and a sad smile to cross he face.

"Not that one, Jack bought it for me shortly after we got together, I… I don't even know why I kept it." She says feeling the memories of Jack trying to flood into her mind. Isla sees the turmoild on her friends face and makes a snap decision. Pulling out a bomb Isla balls the dress around it and throws it into the bathroom.

"Isla what are you doing?" Diane yell ass she runs to the door just in time to watch the bomb explode and catch fire to the dress.

"Look I know your real confused and shit but all you history with Jack is just that, history. No need to go digging it up if you don't have to." She says as she stomps out the smoldering cloth, now nothing but a pile of ash.

"You know what, you're right! Cheap bastard probably stole it anyway." Diane says as she walks back to the bed and picks up the black dress.

"Speaking of cheap bastards, what do you think the boys are doing?" Diane asks as she shimmies into the dress.

Meanwhile David, Lancer and Malaclypse were each holding a forty ounce bottle of liquor, and a bowl of beans was resting next to David while they all crowded into Ian's cramped room. Ian was standing in front of a mirror Smoothing out his dress shirt and undone tie while he had a towel over his hair. In his hands he held up two vests trying to decide between them.

"I'm telling you Ian, a vest isn't the way to go, just the dress shirt will be fine." David says slightly tipsy from his bottle of whisky. Lancer, standing next to him grunts in agreement and downs his third bottle, the mundane alcohol doing little to his constitution.

"I disagree, the vest could be a nice touch if he does it right." Malaclypse says slightly more drunk than David as he is a fourth of the way through his bottle.

"Thanks for your help guys really, but I think I can dress myself, where the hell did you even get that much whiskey?" Ian asks as he chooses a simple black vest to button up over his crisp white shirt.

"This castle can make food and water, and no no you can't." Lancer says as he holds out an open palm for another large bottle of whisky to appear.

"I hate to say it but he is right Ian, you don't have the best social skills, and your hair is…" The mage assassin says from his seat gesturing to the towel on Ian's head.

"What's wrong with my hair?" Ian asks as he removes the towel to reveal the mess of red locks jutting out in every direction.

"Do you want to tell him or should I?" David asks as he looks to Malaclypse.

"Ok I get it… how do I fix it?" Ian asks to the room at large. Malaclypse stands up and grabs a brush from in front of Ian before attacking his hair.

"Janne how do you know how to do this?" Ian asks, hissing as the assassin hits a knot in his hair.

"Look at the man's hair Ian, if he didn't do this birds would nest in it." David says as he point to the assassins brown hair.

"Hold still Ian, it takes longer when you move." Janne says as he continues to fight a knot of hair. " When was the last time you brushed your hair?"

"Um, I run my fingers through it every so often but the last real time I had it brushed was before my moth… before my mom died." Ian says choking up as he thinks about his mom, before shaking his head.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to bring up those kinds of memories. Anyway that should be good enough for now." The mage killer says as he tosses the brush behind him and lets Ian look in the mirror. The usual long mess of red hair is now less of a crazy mess and more of a tamed one.

"Damn, that isn't half bad." David says sipping from his bottle. Placing the whisky aside he stands up and takes the ties from Ian before throwing one back at him. "That should work." He says. Ian shrugs and ties on the red tie.

"Hey… he looks like a decent human now." Lancer says as he pushes off the wall and disappears. Janne and David nodd before going to leave before hearing a knock coming from the door.

"Hey Ian hurry the fuck up!" Isla yells from the door.

"Alright give me a second!" Ian yells back before turning back to David and Janne, "Thanks for the help guys."

"Not a problem" Jenna says as he seemingly disappeared into the shadows.

"Don't fuck it up McCraken." David warns. Ian nods, a small smile on his face as he walks out past Isla to go meet with Diane. David follows slightly behind him but the warlock is stopped by Isla's outstretched arm.

"We not gonna follow him?" David asks in confusion.

"Not this time, got a better idea." Isla says catching the young warlock's attention.

"And what would that be?" He asks.

"I'm calling in that favor you owe me, we are going to go kill time." Isla says as she grabs his hand and leads him away.

AN

Here is Chapter Four…. I am gonna be honest for a second, I am just building up the story right now so there isn't much to say. Please Read and Review thank you and Tara

P.S So next chapter I have a suprise that I have now spent A FUCKING MONTH trying to write.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter Five**_

AN

Yeah I know I usually do this at the end but for the sake of my sanity…. And this story I am going to put this here. There is a lemon in this chapter, this is the first lemons I have ever explicitly written so… yeah on with the story

 _ **Chapter Five for real now**_

"Isla where the hell are we going?" David asks as he is dragged out of the Magnificent Mansion by the red haired bomber.

"We are close to a town I spotted last time we were out here, it has a bar and it looks great." Isla says happily.

"You're calling in your favor to get drunk with me?" David asks confused.

"Nope, my favor is going to be getting drunk on your dime." She explains as they pass trees and babbling brooks.

The duo quickly reach the sleepy town of Hullbeck Hollow thanks to their adventurous lifestyle and laughing happily they make their way to the building clearly marked tavern. Stumbling in with a giggle David and Isla quickly occupy a table in the back and a waitress takes their order before leaving to get their respective drinks.

"Isla this is great fun and all but should be be out getting drunk in the middle of a war right now?" David asks as he sweeps the bar with his eyes, mentally counting head and remembering faces.

"What's the matter David, scared I will take you out while Lancer isn't around?" Isla taunts as the waitress hands her a tumbler full of some alcohol.

"Please McCraken, if it came to a fight I could so take you." David says as he sips his own drink.

"Like when I kicked your ass in the wood?" Isla taunts back.

"Alright how about this, Miss," David says as he flags down a waitress, "can we get a ten ounce glass of whiskey for my friend here?" David asks with a sickly sweet smile. The waitress nodds and heads off to fetch the glass.

"What are you planning?" Isla asks now highly suspicious of her mage friend.

"How about a drinking contest, whoever can drink more is the better person. No items and no you know what." David says as he takes off scarf and kicks his boots off under the table and puts them in his bag of holding. Isla nods in agreement and takes off her necklace and her vambraces.

"Then why the glass of whiskey?" She asks as she takes the glass from the young woman who is now waiting on them.

"II had a couple of sips from a bottle while I was helping your brother get ready only fair that we are on even footing." He explains, Isla gives him a sideways glance and downs the drink in one swift gulp, shivering from the taste.

"Alright now that we're even how about we start with four shots each?" Isla says to the waitress. The young woman and quickly shuffles off, and in the background of the bar a band finished their last song and a new act walked up on the stage. The light dimmed and the mood changed as a slow tune began to float into the air. Eight small shot glasses were placed in front of the duo as they watched the singer dance slowly on the stage.

"Alright then let's get this game started." David says as he downs the first shot glass with Isla following suit.

Three hours pass by as the duo continued to drink shot after shot. Escalating from small shot to mixed drinks to whole bottles o till the table between them was covered completely covered in glassware. The music in the background had mellowed to a lone piano player stroking softly on the keys, and the majority of the patrons had left for their homes by now.

"Where is that waitress?" David drunkenly asks as said woman shyly hids behind the bar with a very surprised bartender next to her.

"Be nice David were drinking them out of house and home." Isla slurs back as she lifts an empty glass to her lips trying to drink the non existent liquid.

"You trying to quit on me Isla?" David asks with a quirked eyebrow.

"In your dreams bean boy, two more rounds!" She yells back causing the bartender to sigh. Pulling out a ladder the grizzled old man sets it against the bar, climbing to the top to get a bottle hidden from sight. Climbing down he pours all the liquid evenly into two separate cups.

"Alright you two this is the strongest swill I got, whoever is standin' after this mug is the winner and when you're done ruinin' my business yer room is upstairs to the left." He says as he push the mugs towards the adventurers, knocking over every other cup and sending glass shattering across the floor.

"What is it?" David asks curiously eying the clear liquid.

"Yes." The bartender says before walking away. Isla shrugs and quickly goes to down the drink but as soon as the drink touches her tongue she gags and backs away from the cup.

"Jesus fucking christ!" She yells disgusted and shocked.

"Is it poison?" David asks worriedly.

"No it's just really fucking gross, this shit must be pure alcohol." She says as she shivers from the taste.

"Well the old bastard was right if either of us is still standing then they win." David says as he feels a chill run down his spine. Honestly if it wasn't for his heritage and Isla's immunity to poison then he is sure they would be dead twice over at least.

"On the count of three we drink. One. Two. Three. Drink!" Isla says before downing the cup as fast as she can with David following suit. Slamming the cups down on the table the duo hold their breaths for a second before gasping for air.

"Christ that was horrid." David says as he tries in vain to get the taste out of his mouth.

"Doesn't matter to me I won the contest!" Isla gloats as she slams her glass down cracking it.

"Oh what the hell makes you think that?" David asks as he stands up angrily.

"Because I can…" Isla shouts as she shoots to her feet, before falling over with a crash.

"Haha I win you-" David says before he to falls on his back knocking the wind from his chest. On the floor Isla manages to roll to her side and look at a gasping David.

"Hey David…. This was fun." Isla says a goofy smile on her face.

"Yeah it was, we should do this more." David responds as he slowly gets his breath back.

As the two lay on the floor tired from their fun, Isla can hear the voices in her head, whispering to her and egging her on. Taking a deep breath she calms her nerves before rolling over and lifting herself up with her arms so that she is right over David.

"Isla what are you doing?" He asks confused.

"Shut up bean boy." She responds before grabbing the front of his shirt and pulling him into a deep kiss. He hesitates for a second before kissing back roughly. They sit like that for a minute before the feeling of a hand on Isla's shoulder causes her to pull back to see the bar waitress blushing over them.

"Umm that room is still available upstairs if you would like it," She says as she holds out a key. Grabbing the key

David pulls himself up with Isla and the two hurriedly head up the stairs to their room. Slamming the door behind them Isla immediately starts undressing with David doing the same next to her. As they undress they she makes her way to the bed, stumbling as she tries to take off her pants, and as soon as the back of her legs hit the bed she grabs David and throws him on the bed, straddling his hips on the way down. Lifting herself up slightly Isla grabs Davids dick and moves it to her entrance. Taking a deep breath she steadies herself before dropping her hips to meet Davids.

"Fuck!" David whispers at the sudden sensation. Taking a moment to adjust Isla rolls her hips, giving small gasps and moans as she does so. Looking down at David, Isla can't help but feel something welling up in her chest. Usually when the Scottish Grenadier thinks about her half-elf team mate she feels a mixture of fondness, and a need to show she is better than him, now however all she can feel is… love. David, in a similar fashion to Isla, had his own feeling filling his chest. His emotions for Isla had changed to the rivalry he usually felt to something new. He cared for her, how deeply he wasn't sure and he wasn't going to stop Isla to ask her. Moaning in pleasure Isla pushed the thoughts from her mind and began to move her hips faster.

Meanwhile in the Magnificent Mansion Ian and Diane enjoy their date, talking about everything they can from music, to magic, to the war. The mood ranges from jovulant to sorrowful. Malaclypse sits in his room, holding a black and white picture of him and his friends, the Incinerators, smiling at the memories. Deep in the woods, far from the mansion and Hullbeck Hollow, Lancer spins his halberd as he works the heavy metallic feeling from his joints. When the sun finally rises over the town. Isla and David are fast asleep a content smile on the buxom bomber's face as she sleeps on David's chest.

AN

I did it. I finally finished this chapter. Anyway so if you are reading this, aka if you people bother to read my Author's notes, then you all will be the first to know that I am going to start a new story. This story is going to be Incinerator based and will be set after Episode 58 of Fate Solar Shadow. Thank you all for reading, I hope to see you in the new story, please review follow favorite other shameless plugs and have a good day/night Ta-ra

-Dantai


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter Six**_

Walking around Gornico, Isla absentmindedly took in the scenery while thinking about the war. Berserker was dead, as was Il Cacciatore and that should have been a reason to celebrate, but the war would not wait and the Jack's party was fast approaching. In fact this solo walk was the first one she had taken in a while. However her walk wasn't as solo as she had thought and the sound of a snapping twig drew her from her thoughts. Drawing the Gearblade she spun to face the source of the noise to see Ian with his hands up.

"Wow Isla it's just me!" He says quickly so his sister doesn't try to swing at him.

"Sorry Ian you startled me." She says as she sheaths her blade.

"You doing ok Isla?" Ian asks concerned.

"I'm fine Ian just thinking." She says as she watches the dark moon in the sky.

"Well then come back inside, Jenna is making some killer malts and Diane is serving up some well aged wine or something I wasn't paying attention." Ian says as he blushes slightly.

"Dude, you need to learn to talk to her like a normal person." Isla chides with a small laugh.

"Look who's talking, if we are going to talk about relationships how about the fact you and David were buddy buddy a dew days ago and now you don't even seem to acknowledge each other's existence." Ian says causing Isla to blush.

"Shut up nerd!" Isla yells at Ian, causing her brother to raise an eyebrow at her sister.

"What is up with you Isla you're acting weird?" Ian asks

"Drop it Ian!" Isla warns.

"Seriously it's almost like-" Ian starts before Isla cuts him off.

"Seriously Ian drop it!" She commands her face getting redder.

"It's almost like you two… Oh my go." Ian says quietly, as he connects the dots. The twins stair at each other in awkward silence as they wait for the other to say something.

"Should have dropped bro." She says as Ian begins to blush.

"Yeah let's change the topic then." Ian adds as he begins to walk back the th groups current hideout, the Die Cats Meow.

"Alright how was your date with Diane?" Isla asks causing Ian to blush more.

"It was… I would say it went well… well at least she wasn't upset when she left." He says trying to keep down his blush. Isla smiles at her brother and they happily walk back to their base. When they walk in they are greeted with uproarious laughter and bright lights.

"There they are!" David cheers as he holds a half full malt in one hand, and a near empty bottle of whiskey in the other. Dian gives a small laugh at David while Jenna stood back a ways working on more malts.

"Well what has him so happy?" Isla asks as she points to David.

"It's a celebration Isla, I am sure you have had them before." Diane says with a sarcastic smile.

"No shit princess, but why?" The red headed bomber says with a joking smile.

"Well we took down two enemies, and dealt with have of Caster's Masters. From where I am standing that is a win on our part." David says jubilantly. Isla and Ian shrug at this and join the fray enjoying the party while they can. By the time midnight rolls around everyone has retired to their rooms. Isla was laying down in her bed, looking blankly at the ceiling. She was still thinking about David, and the war, and how her life had changed. Rolling to her side she begins to stare blankly at the door, however a light knocking makes her jump slightly.

"Psst Isla… You still awake in there?" The whispering voice of David asks. Isla quickly hopps up and goes to the door, all but throwing it open.

"Heeeeeeeeeeeey David, whats up?" She says, trying to play off her excitement.

"Isla, I need some advice. You grew up with Ian so you must know something about medicine or something right?" He asks worry heavy in his voice.

"Yeah, I'm not gonna lie my expertise is more about volatile reactions but I picked up some stuff from the nerd." She says concern flushing her face. Quickly he takes her hand and drags her to his room. Throwing the door open her pulls a ornate wooden bowl from under his bed and fills it with a silver liquid. Casting a spell over the bowl the liquid lightens and swirls to show a young woman laying in bed. She was deathly pale and a layer of sweat covered her forehead making her blonde hair stick to her pale skin. Isla gasped at what she saw.

"She looks worse than the last time I scryed on her." David explains as he looks over his sister. Taking a deep breath Isla studies Elizabeth as best she can through the scrying spell. Taking a couple of minutes she looks for the signs of her sickness, and recalls what David had said about her having Polio.

"She… well I won't say she is well but this isn't the worst she could be. Mind if I ask why you got me and not my brother?" Isla asks as she steps away from the bowl.

"Besides Lancer, you are the only person I have told about her." David says as he sighs with relief that sister isn't too sick. Taking a deep breath David stands up and hugs Isla before letting her go.

"You're welcome." She says with a chuckle. Turning around she starts to leave but is stopped by a hand in her shoulder.

"Isla… Thank you." David says sincerely, again Isla nods and walks back to her room.

 **AN**

CHAPTER SIX enjoy off to work on more fire and water, or love and joy.


	7. The Finally

_**Chapter Seven The Finally**_

The town of Sobrio burned in the midnight air as people ran screaming and monsters roared in the streets. Demons flew threw the sky, their wings beating to the tune of fear. Higher in the sky a black moon loomed over the town, and in the ruined remains of the town hall Isla McCraken groaned as she removed herself from a pile of debris, and looking at the destruction around her, threw off her fox mask, knowing the bounded field was gone.

"Ian, David, Diane where are you guys?!" She yells trying to find her friends.

"They aren't here Isla." A voice behind her says causing her to whip around and draw her gearblade, the fire inside flaring up for the first time since she walked into the mansion. Behind her Orla was tiredly standing up a large gash running down her right side from her armpit to her hip.

"Where are they?" She asks, a dangerous edge to her voice.

"The warlock yelled in pain and ran to the other side of the mansion before everything went to shit." The clockwork mage says. Behind them a demon road as the tell tail voice of Saber laughed joyously, and from the distance a hail of arrows flew into the city pinning monsters and Merrymen to the surround area. Isla, seeing this as her chance for reveng readys an attack but Orla quickly holds up her hands.

"Isla wait… I know you're mad at me for Gearfree and for the Assassin Servant but we all have to work together to get out of this alive!" Orla yells causing Isla to hesitate.

"And how do I know you won't just double cross me?" Isla asks, and as if on cue a large arrow flies millimeters from Orlas face before imbedding itself into the wall next to her. On the arrow was a small note reading 'I got your back' written in sloppy handwriting.

"Good enough for you?"She asks with a raised eyebrow. Isla nods and together they run through the ruins of the mansion trying to find other masters. Running through the halls they find a group of Merrymen and Callgirls wearing different masks and among them Isla recognises a Call Girl in a owl mask. For a few second they two groups simply look at each other, and before either Isla or Orla can react the Call Girl in the owl mask turns to the rest of Jack's henchmen and casts a high level shatter spell knocking the others unconscious.

"You," The Call Girl says pointing to Isla, "you know Talon right, not gonna lie I may not know you but no way in hell am I just gonna work for a madman like Jack." She says.

"Minerva right?" Isla asks.

"Gladys actually. The field is down so we can use real names." The bard answers as she throws of her mask showing her pale green eyes and letting her black hair fall to the middle of her back..

"Yeah name's Isla this is Ms. Bitch lets go." Isla says before rushing off ignoring Orla's exclamation and Gladys's giggle. Rushing down the hall they run across a demon, ready to fight them. However a loud bang stops them and the demon as it falls forward bleeding a black ichor.

"Isla you're alive." A familiar nerdy voice says. Turning around Isla is more than relieved to see Ian shouldering Peacmaker.

"Ian, where are David and Diane?" Isla asks quickly.

"They are a few rooms away with Yuuno, Noriko, and Jiro." He says as he points to a room a few doors down.

"Is Caster with them?" Orla asks getting a glare from Ian.

"Why is she here Isla?" Ian asks keeping his iron sights trained on Orlas head.

"Archer has an eye on her and we need her help. We deal with Jack and Dad then we can deal with her." Isla explains.

"And who are you?" Ian asks.

"Names Gladys but you may know me as Minerva." The green eyed bard says with a small smile as she recognises the messy red hair of Talon.

"Oh uh… hey." He says blushing as he looks at her.

"Fluster later McCraken we have work to do if we are going to take down Quantavius." Orla says as she marches past Ian snapping him from his stupor.

"Right come on Isla… may want to take a breath though it isn't pretty in there." Ian says as he walks back to the room.

It was at this moment that Isla noticed that the screaming that had blanketed the city had a particularly strong source coming from the room, and that screaming was very familiar. Running to the room she say Jiro and a Diane holding down a thrashing David, smoke rising from his right hand and arm. Rushing over to him she slides to her knees.

"What the hell is happening to him?" She asks as she pushes down on his shoulder to keep him from moving.

"Support his head or he his gonna smash his own skull open." Jiro says to Isla. She nods and moves around so she can put his head in her lap.

"He said something was happening at Kestral… to his patron, and this his arm started to smoke and he screamed bloody murder." Diane says as she places a cold rag over his forehead. From the corner of the room Caster and Suzume walk forward.

"It seems that his patron has either been killed or has abandoned him." The old swordsmith says in his calm tone, which was punctuated by the pained screams of David.

"There has to be a way to help him?" She asks a slight tear leaking from her eyes.

"There is but… it won't be pleasant." Suzume says.

"What do we do?" She asks in determination.

"We have to simultaneously sever his arm and his connection to the patron. We can sever the patron but you will have to sever the flesh." Caster says as he quickly forges a blade from magic.

"Alright Ian take the-" Isla begins to say but is cut off by Caster.

"No girl you must do it. If anyone could do it, then it would have been done by now. It must be you." Goro says forcing the blade into her hands. With a shaky hand she took the blade and moves around to the side. Placing the edge to just the end of the black corruption on his arm, just below the elbow, she looks back up to Caster and Suzume waiting for them to start.

In a low whisper the duo started to chant. And around them purple lines began to spread out making a magical circle similar to one used to summon servants. The magic bent and twist around David and Isla, forcing Diane and Jiro to back off. The still air around them bagan to whip up and swirl kicking up dust and Isla's hair. Listening to the chanting Isla waited as David's screams grew louder and more pained. Blood spat from his mouth, and just when Isla couldn't take it anymore, she heard the soft calm voice of David in her mind.

"Do it Isla, do it now." His calm voice said, pushing out the noise of screams, chanting, and whirling wind. With a deep breath she brought the sword down hard, pushing past the muscle and bone, she feels the blade hit the floor and just like in her mind the outside noise stopped.

"It's done we can heal him but we need to go." Suzume says as Jiro picks up David in a fireman's carry.

As the go to leave, Gladys casts a quick heal spell on David, closing the wound on his arm, and in a large group they all leave picking off Call Grils and Merry Men as they go, Caster and Suzume in the back. As they travel, every few minutes they would notice a hail of arrows fly in from the south giving them more cover.

"Orla where is Saber?" Isla asks as they continue to run.

"Knowing that man and his damn battle fetish likely off fighting demon or Rider, or both." She says as she blasts a Merry Man trying to attack them.

"Not quite boss." Saber says as he slides up next to the group, a large gash across his chest. Raising his sword he points to a large black mass walking towards them.

"What is that thing?" Gladys asks voicing the question everyone was thinking. From the shadows an armored boot steps into the light, and like a stage light moving up the form of Lancer is revealed.

"Lancer? Orla tell Saber to back off, he is with us!" Isla yells.

"I told him not to fight the Lancer servant! Saber what are you doing?" Isla asks confused and angry.

"I told him what was up but he started swinging at me before I could open my mouth." Saber says as he readies his sword to strike. Lancer doesn't wait and dashes forward and readies his to swiped down on the group. Saber is quick to parry the blow and pushes Lancer back.

"Lancer what is wrong with you?" Diane yells hoping to get the heroic spirit to talk.

"There is nothing wrong with him, he is simply, as you mortals would say, under new management." A woman says as she appears from the tree line. She is slender and seems to be normal mines what seem to be horns coming from her head. Everyone in the group however could see past the disguise and quite literally feel the wave of demonic power coming from the woman, covering them like a weighted blanket.

"Alquam… what have you done to Lancer?" Ian yells.

"I game him a choice, win with me or die." She says simply.

"Shit, who is Lancer?" Yuuno asks as she draws her rapier.

"Galehaut, A king during Arthur's legend, friend of Lancelot, has a deep hate for Guinevere." David says as he slumps from Jiro's shoulder. Standing up the half elf clutches his now missing arm and growls.

"Oh you are awake… Lancer change of plans, let David live… and kill the girl." Alquam says as she points to Isla.

Time slowed down for Isla as Lancer shot towards her. From behind her she could feel someone trying to pull her back and she watched as Saber tried to fly past her to intercept Lancer. However a red glow from Alquam illuminated the darkness and arrows slammed into Lancer sending him flying. The hand left her shoulder, and just as she turned to see who grabbed her, a deep cold emanated from her stomach. Looking down she sees the edge of Lancer's halberd embedded and leaking blood from her body.

"Isla!" She hears multiple voice well from behind her. Lancer scoffs, and wrenches his halberd away leaving Isla to fall to the ground. The world darkened as her head hit the gravel, and she felt cold creep down into her bones. Her eyes felt heavy, and she was exhausted. Closing her eyes she could barely hear a booming voice in the background, she couldn't hear the words, only the very angry tone. Pushing the voice from her ears she took a deep breath and let darkness take her.

 _ **AN**_

I can't believe Isla is fucking dead. Or is she… Keep you eyes open folks.


End file.
